Libertine or Pirate
by Left Shoulder 'Angel
Summary: If there is something that you have not caught in my prologue, you are not as bright as I thought you were. I will put it in five simple words so even you may understand me...You...will...not...like...me...JOC There is more of a summery inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: As you might have noticed, I have deleted two of my stories. I am sorry, but I could just not get back into them after such a long writers block. I have recently watched, and have fallen in love with 'The Libertine' John Wilmont. If you have not watched this beautiful work of art, you are missing out. Now, this story has gotten inspired by the movie, yet it is not a copy. While watching the movie, I couldn't help but notice how much John Wilmont and Jack Sparrow had in common. It was not the obvious things like drinking and woman as you might have guessed, but it was the way they treated life. Also the way they held themselves up through things. Yes, there is going to be a young actress that needs help, and yes, Jack Sparrow shall have a wife, but it is not going to be what you are going to expect, and I shall make sure of that. **

**If this story ever gets to confusing, for sometimes I am a confusing writer, please do not make the mistake of just reading on for you will just end up hurting your liking of the story. It has happened to me many times, and I wish now, that I had gotten the courage that I have now, to have asked the magnificent authors who had written those works of art. They are much better now that I get them, for I have asked, but it was not a pleasurable time reading them when I did not get them. **

**I will try to make this story in up most perfection, and I shall try to enthrall you. My wishes are that you feel for the characters, maybe relate to them, for a good story or movie always has someone you can say, 'Oh, I would have done that to' or 'That's just like me'. So to speak, I am thinking my writing is a work in process, such as the actress, Lizzie, in 'The Libertine'. We both have done this before, yet we have not been trained in the arts by the right tutor. In the end, for you that know the movie, we know that she has gotten trained. I do not have a tutor such as John Wilmont, but I wish you, my fellow readers, could perhaps tutor me in the things I need to work on. I wish that your suggestions will guide me through the tough parts of writing. I wish your words of parse or hate are the words that will make me inspired to do better. **

**At the end of my story, you can hate me, or you can love me. I do not care for either. I am only hear for my words of the art to be read. To be criticized. I do not need your pity if you are not liking my story. I do not need words that support nothing but hollow meaning. I wish to only hear the truth. I do not need things that are just going to get me by. I am wishing to read a comment saying how one chapter is fantastic, and then read another review that says that the chapter is horrible. Hearing things like that only tells me that you are telling me the truth. **

**I do not need you to like me, for I am sure you will not. You can not like someone you do not know. By the end of this story though, you will know bits of me, if not the full me. You will know my thoughts, for any story you read, you will know the authors thoughts. However, as much as you think you know me, you will not. You may think you do, but that is only a trick of the mind. **

**I am also aware that the pirates age and when the movie was taken place is not really in the same time frame, but just read past that detail. **

**Disclaimer: This story is not a normal, romantic, already done, story. The characters from Pirates are of course, not owned by me. The couple of characters that are from 'The Libertine', are of course, not owned by me. Now go forth and read. Let your imaginations fly, but do not let them get shot down from bone hard facts of this life, for some are facts that you might not know, and might not want to know. But as a writer, I am here to educate and to entertain. **

* * *

**PREFACE **

You Will Not Like Me

(Jack)

I am the keeper of many hearts, some might say. Others may say that I am the thief of all hearts. I do not care which one you think may be true. I do not care what they may think is true. Things you may not think are true, are true. My dear ladies, I am the one that is up all night. I am the one that will keep you up, all night. If you ever are in my path, I recommend you to get out. I am not an abuser, I am not one to hurt you physically. I never do try to hurt you, but you always seem to be hurt by me. I am not going to lie, and say that I do not wish to crush you, for I am pleased that I do hurt you. I am pleasured that your heart still aches for me. I am pleasured that your body still aches for me.

If you as so catch my eye, I warn you, you must look the other way, for if you look to long, I am afraid that my eyes will bait you in. Even the strongest, the most loyal woman, have been captured by the dark, chocolate depths. Some say that I can read your thoughts, even see into your soul. I will not tell you if I can, for it is for me to know, and you to find out.

If you see my grin, you know you have amused me. You should then start to worry, for it is now, I have decided you are mine. For the night that is. I am not a man of my word, or am I a man of my morals, for I have some, but not all. If you do happen to see a grin curse my lips, I dare say you must run as far and fast as your legs can carry you, for I will be hot on your trail. I will find you, never stalk, but know where and when you do things. I have my sources shall you know.

Ladies, you are incapable of denying me. You have nothing in your power to do so. You will speak my name in pleasure. You will speak my name in hate. You may even speak my name in honor, but you will never speak my name in love. I am not your love, nor will I ever be. It is a figment of your imagination that I am your love, for you clearly don't know me if you speak words of love to me.

Gentlemen, do not fret, for I am up for that to. I am not picky, but if you are wishing to be with me for the night, you must be different then any other. I am not someone that will do anything for pleasure, for when I want a pleasurable company, I want them to be good. Your cheesy erections will never fathom me, and they will never be in my mind for longer then the moment you leave my bed. You are not any stronger then the woman I must admit. You are just as weak and frail. Your hearts can be crumbled in my palm, and I will be more then happy to have the blood of your heart on my hands.

My life is as complicated as the dark abyss of the ocean and sky. My heart is nothing but a way of life, it does not yearn for anyone or anything besides my freedom and my drink of rum. I will never get better, I will just get worse, or not change. If there is one thing that you might have gotten out of this whole prologue of myself, or if you haven't, you must be incredibly stupid, it is this...

You will not like me.

My name is Jack Sparrow, ninth Earle of Rochester, and you will not, like me.

That is it.

* * *

(Avar)

Ladies, I am wanting to warn you, even though my warnings will be futile. I am a horrible person, but by saying these things, it makes me feel the littlest ounce of goodness that I can muster. My warning is this. Keep your men on a short chain around me. I will not always try to lure them, but I seem to do so. My company is most pleasurable, so I fret that you might be taking that golden band off your ring finger if your men ever catch sight of me.

My dear woman, you may think that your men are most loyal, and for the most part, they are, but you have not met me. You may think you like me, but appearances aren't always everything. I am a siren trapped inside of an angels body. I will lead your men off their ships of loyalty and bring them down into the deep depths of dishonesty and betrayal. I am not sorry to say, my fare lasses, but once they have caught sight of me, all thoughts of you are gone, never to return again.

You may hear them moan in their sleep, and when you think they are dreaming of passionate moments with you, think again. I may have already taken them from you without even touching them.

My fare gentlemen. You are not the only ones that can be taken to the heavens by me. The same warnings apply for you. You may want to bored up your doors for your woman might try to run away, searching for someone that can actually pleasure them. Your erections are nothing compared to what I can do to them. And you men think that woman can't do anything as good as you. I would think twice about that statement.

My acting is not great, for I am needing teaching. I am not skilled in these arts, but I am skilled in getting what I want. If I want something, I always get it without a fuss. I have never used violence to get anything, for I do have some morals, just lacking a bit, like my acting. I shall put it in simple words...

If I want your heart, I can take it in a simple brush of the hand. If I want to break you, I will break you. If I want your money, you will give it to me without me giving you pleasure. If I want your house, you will give it to me without any hesitation.

If there is something that you have not caught in my prologue, you are not as bright as I thought you were. I will put it in five simple words so even you may understand me...

You...will...not...like...me...

My name is Avar Contell, actress of any stage, and you will not like me.

That is it.

* * *

**As you go on with the story, there will be characters that come and go. I will not always use both Jack and Avar's POV. You may think that the Jack you have come to love on the big screen of the movie theater is the same one I will be writing about, but dare I say, he is not. He is, Captain Jack Sparrow, but he is going to be quite different, for I do not like copying other peoples work. I think that fanfiction needs a new Jack. For the better, or for the worse. I also think that fanfiction needs Avar. For the better, or the worse. **

**That is it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you have liked my last chapter. I know I have two stories going on and they both got updated on the same day, but these are two stories I fell strong about. They won't be going away. The chapters, as always in my stories, are going to go longer now. **

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing. **

* * *

(Jack)

Do this, do that, do this, do that...do this...do that...I think I am going to go insane if someone ever mentions something for me to do again. My head is already pounding from the wine I have been drinking. Not as good as rum I must admit, but wine seems to be the only Goddamn thing they serve here. Why did I give up pirating? Oh, that's right...I am _the ninth Earl of Rochester. _Could that sound any more eunuchy? I am not a eunuchs! Neither was John Wilmot, but then again, he had his big bang in the end. I don't want a big bang! I want to sail the oceans! It's not my fault that he got screwed to many times!

I don't want a prissy little wife in a prissy little house with a prissy little child and a prissy-

"Mr. Spa-"

"Captain!" I yelled in frustration, the jar of ink that I had been using got knocked down by my left hand that had flown up in the air in my rash yelling.

"Oh, yes. _Captain_ Sparrow-"

"Do I sense an attitude?" I mocked him back in a prissy voice. I am getting to good at that.

"We do not have time for these games! I swear, you are as mad as the second Earl of Rochester!"

"Ah, me good friend Johnny aye? Now, get to the point of why you are here. Did me dear wife send her lil pet up ta fetch me?" I swear, if it wasn't for me, he would be in her skirts. The little twit. Him, of all people in this world, think that he is going to get into my wife's skirts? I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but once a woman gets Captain Jack Sparrow, that's all a woman wants.

"Do not speak of Mr. Wilmot in such a way. He was a vulgar, vile-"

"Highly respected man, kind of sounds like me, now, tell me what the lass wants."

"She wants her husband." Of course she does, so her beloved husband can wade on her hand and foot. I am not that kind of man. I am a Captain, not a maid, and I do _not_ take orders from anyone,_ anyone. _Not even that pathetic excuse for a woman who calls herself my wife can get me to do her dirty work. Not even if she is bearing my child.

"Aye, is that it? Is she getting so lazy from her child that she can' even make her way up those stares?"

"Mr-I mean _Captain_ Sparrow. Caring a child is nothing to talk so lightly about. I am suprised that you aren't down there right now doing anything you can for her!"

"And I am shocked that I am even married and havin' such a child. Ye know, if it wasn't for this heritage of mine, and the sake of me and me ship's life, I wouldn't have thought twice about taking such an offer. I honestly don't know how Johnny put up with all of this-"

"You should be ashamed of speaking of such a man. He did nothing but sleep, drink, and go to play houses!"

"Aye, but what great plays he has written. Ye know, if it wasn't for that pesky disease, he would have been such an idol. Oh wait, he is one...mine."

"You should be hung."

"Aye, I should, I almost have. Also got fed to the beastie himself, but nay, I am still here, living and breathing. What a shame for ye, for I am sure that you wouldn't mind peakin' in me wife's skirts, aye? Ta bad though, she only has one man on her mind...me. Now, shoo shoo, I need ta go become daddy." Pushing back from the desk that my feet had wound propped up on, I put down my feet and got up, walking past him, grinning. Once I shut the door behind me, the grin instantly turned into a scowl as the words I said rang through my head, baring the ugly truth...

_I need ta go become daddy...bugger..._

* * *

(Avar)

"I want you to be good, as always." I said behind Jenami as I put her long red hair back in a ribbon. This was the first time she going to be on stage, and I was extremely nerves. It wasn't every day that I brought my daughter here, and I didn't want people to get ideas. I am not tied down to anything besides Jenami, and that's how it is going to stay. "If anyone tries to touch-

"Five minutes!" The announcer hissed, so the audience could not hear what was going on behind stage.

"Avar, I am going to be fine." She said, her five year old eyes sparkling up at me, showing me two marble green eyes. Her smile was priceless, for it was the only truth that I am ever going to get. No one smiles truthfully anymore, and I hardly do it. Only when I am with Jenami and Anamaria. Anamaria, my greatest friend, who use to be by my side until she ran away, looking for a ship. I have read her letters, and she got one. When she was coming to get Jenami and I, she told me that she had one night of fun with a Captain of another ship, and then he stole her ship for some crazy reason. She said he had left her a letter reading that he would return it as soon as he got his ship back from his first mate.

The cunt, doesn't know right from wrong. Because of him, I am having to live off of a pathetic excuse for money. The only thing that is separating Jenami and I from living like I did with my father, is that we didn't have to steal our food...all the time.

"Ready! Get ready! Two minutes!" The announcer hissed again, causing me to panic all over again.

"Bugger! I don't know how I put up with this!" I yelled in frustration.

"Shhhhhh! You don't want them to hear you!"

"Bugger off you cunt." I hissed back, rummaging through the dressing tables, trying to find where I had last seen my dress. It is quite nice, the best I could afford. Doesn't really matter anyways, for I am playing a woman that comes from lower standards and falls head-over-heals for a duke or something on those lines.

"Avar, here it is!" Jenami said, running as quickly as she could. She was playing my daughter. I like that about my job, I could always some how fit her into it. It makes twice the money.

"Oh, merci mon cheri." I smiled as she handed me my off-white dress. I bent down, placed my palm on her cheak, and kissed the top of her head. "Oh, mon cheri, what would I do without you?"

"Not find a dress?" She suggested, giggling when I ruffled her hair slightly.

"You're on!" The man yelled.

"Come on." I said, holding my hand for her to take. She did, and once we reached the curtains, she let go and we began.

* * *

(Jack)

"Do you think that this is really necessary? It is just one play, me love." I said, trying to reason with the devil in disguise. Me wife.

"Of course John."

"Jack."

"John."

"Jack."

"John Mort Sparrow, are you arguing with your wife? I think it is most respectable when people use your proper name, not your old name. That life is over now dear, you have to let go of the past. No more playing pirate."

"Me dear, if ye know what is best for ye-"

"My dear, if you know what is best for you, you do not use ye, or me. It isn't proper-"

"Back to what we started, me love, it is only one play, why must we have the Turners come to this one? I was plannin' on just goin' with myself."

"So what? You can run off with the nearest woman, have a good night, totally neglecting your fatherly duties, then come back?"

"Ye took the words out of me mouth darlin'."

"John Mort Sparrow, I swear...if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be here."

"Is me darlin' wife threatnin' me? A pirate? Tis not the best move, me love." I looked over and saw the carriage coming up. Sighing, I took her hand like any other husband would, and led her over. The carriage came to a stop, and we entered. Sliding in besides her, I looked at her from the corner of my eye. I had to admit, she was beautiful, very beautiful in that fact, but not everything for me is the looks. Those books must be getting to me. Stupid romance. Blonde, curly hair that ended at her elbows, baby blue eyes, and pouty lips, she was an angel.

An angel from hell in my opinion. I swear, you hear one command, you don't hear the end of them. Then it's like she doesn't want you at all. Maybe it's the pregnancy. I am quite surprised that I even got her pregnant. We had only been in the bliss of marriage twice, and quite frankly, she wasn't the best. She was getting better though, just a couple more and she could be a pro.

I placed my hand on her thigh, having it message her lightly.

"John, what are-"

"Jack, Jack, Jack." I whispered as I moved my hand higher. I moved my head so my mouth was next to her ear. "In the bed though, it's Captain Jack-" My words got interrupted by the one and only, William Turner. Sticking his head in the carriage, he smiled as he saw me sitting back down properly.

"Sorry if I interrupted anything Jack."

"No, ye didn't do anythin'." Marry sighed, glaring at me. Telling ya, her name deceives her. She is not that innocent.

"Jack! I haven't seen you in so long!" I heard Elizabeth squeal, hopping in the carriage and sitting on my lap sideways, wrapping her arms around my neck and hugging me. Oh, how not to long ago were we like this, except with far less clothing, and she was riding-

"It's been far to long Jack." Will began as Elizabeth got off of me and went to sit by him.

"I agree." I said, grinning at Elizabeth. We both knew I was talking about something besides just a friendly chat. Will though, he can just be in the blind side.

"How much more time Richard?" Marry asked after greeting Elizabeth and Will in a warm smile.

"Fifteen minutes at the most, but it seems that with the great weather, the mud should probably get dried faster, maybe ten." Richard reported. It had been raining for the past five weeks, and now that the sun was almost as warm as the Caribbean's, it was most likely true that the path would be cleared pretty soon.

* * *

(Avar)

"How could you?" I asked, throwing my arm dramatically in front of me, my index finger extended outwards at the man I was yelling at. "I gave you my heart, my soul, my most inner and prized possession, just to have you...shag another?"

"My love, things would have never been good between us, you know that. We weren't meant to be-"

"What do you mean?" I asked in mock shock.

"I mean, it was never meant to be darling, we are two very different people. I come from a rich background, you come from a poor-"

"So, that's all it is to you? Money? Then so be it, but you will regret this." I said, picking up Jenami, also known as, Tetie. "Good day Mr. Wincock." I said, having to suppress a laugh. That name was just asking for someone to laugh at.

"Elizabeth, please, it's for the best-"

"Good day Mr. Wincock." I said, my eyes flaring with laughter. I felt my mouth twitch slightly up into a grin, but I had to wipe it off just as it came back to a scowl.

"I thought you could have been my father." Jenami said, fake crying, but by God, it looked like she was actually doing it. Bugger, she's better then me! That's why I am proud of her though. Then I noticed something wrong, something actually came from her right eye. An almost invisible tear. Bugger, she was actually starting to think about the father she doesn't even know! Bugger!

The crowd sighed in sadness as they thought she was really acting. I even heard a couple of woman sniffling, one started crying and had to leave the room. I got a good look at her, dark brown, curly hair that went a little past her ears. She was wearing a beautiful light blue frilly dress, one that symbolized power of a high level. I saw a young man get up, brown wavy hair that just touched his shoulders if it wasn't tied up. He was wearing very classy shoes, and a even classier outfit.

"I'm sorry Tetie, I guess we were blind, like last time." I said, getting back into character. She tried to stop crying, but it wasn't helping. I knew I had to get her out in the air soon, or she would have a melt down. Good thing we only had three more minutes.

"Do...do...do you ever...thi...think that we...wi...will fi...find a daddy?" She chocked out between her real sobs.

"Yes, I do believe. It might not be as soon as you hope, mon cheri, but I will make sure...sure that...that...we do find someone." I said, my eyes starting to tear up. This wasn't part of the script at all, but the audience made a sad sigh, and I knew they didn't notice anything different. "I am sorry mon cheri, but he is not the one, nor will he ever be the one. I some how knew it from the beginning." I said, getting back into my lines. With that, I turned around and stormed off with Jenami in my arms.

"Elizabeth-" Edward said, holding out his hand. With that quie, the play ended, and I pushed past the curtains with a still crying Jenami.

"Baby, shhhhh, you did wonderful. Come on darling, we have to go out there one more time. You can let it all out after we take a bow, alright? I will make you feel better, how about some melted chocolate on bread? Sound good? Also, milk with sugar and the seeded cherries? Doesn't that sound good? I soothed, standing right behind the closed curtain. The crowd was going wild, they loved it.

Swaying softly, soothing a broken-hearted Jenami, I closed my eyes and pressed my lips against the top of her head, soothingly, lovingly, lingering. It always makes her feel better, knowing that I love her. Even though the tears didn't stop, her sobs did, and she picked her head up from my chest and looked at me.

"Merci Avar." She said, a smile that was wetted by tears appeared on her face. It broke my heart.

"Oh, mon cheri, everything will be just fine, you will see." I said.

"Avar, you and Jenami must go take a bow! People are calling for you!" My conductor ordered in a non to nice tone. That got me.

"You cunt! Can't you see my daughter is in need of her mother!" I yelled at him.

"If I didn't no better, you are losing your touch. Now, prove me wrong and get out there. Make the men want more of you, and the woman to be jealous." I sighed, knowing that his words were probably right. I haven't been myself for the past three years. The woman who takes hearts and keeps them, the woman that could get anyone into her bed, the woman that could do anything. Then little Jenami came along, and things changed. The man that helped me create her, he stole her from me when she was just born. I finally found them when she was three, and took her back. The man and his wife have no recognition to where we are, or where we have been. I grinned at the thought.

"I am not losing anything, but you might be soon if you don't shut your mouth." I said, glaring down at his most prized possession for a second, then back at him. "Get the picture?" He scoffed and walked off. I rolled my eyes and carried Jenami out in front of the curtains with the other actors. I put Jenami down, and We held the hands of people next to us in a straight line, taking a bow. The crowd all clapped, laughed, cried, and yelled their apperception.

* * *

(Jack)

For only the second time in my life, I have been amazed...mesmerized...astonished. The play wasn't the best that I have ever seen, but it wasn't the worst. It was simply...ok. The thing that amazed me, and all those other things, was the beautiful woman and child. Sure, they weren't the main attraction for the play, really only side characters, but they were the ones that I wanted to see more of. The child, she gave off such a presence. I could tell the stage was her home. The woman on the other hand, she was not properly built for the stage. If she had, had a teacher, it was a bad teacher.

She needed more training. She could carry her voice, she could stun the audience with her un-humanly beauty, but she couldn't act the part. The ending though...she showed true talent. I know no one else could tell, but she did not act that part out. That little girl was hers, for the little girl looked like her mother. The little girl did actually cry, and I could tell. Maybe the character playing her father triggered her memories of her actual one. Maybe he left them as well. The woman though, she was trying to sooth the little child. If only she could do that in acting. She needs a proper teacher, and I can only think of one.

"Oh, Jack, are you not glad that we brought Elizabeth and Will? Elizabeth had to actually leave the play she was crying so hard. It was absolutely beautiful!" Marry awed.

"Aye me love, it was a fine piece of art. Not the best, but a couple of characters caught my attention more then most I have ever seen." I said. The doors opened, and Elizabeth and Will came back in, Will having his arm wrapped around Elizabeth's shoulder that has been bare for around five days. She had gotten her hair cut. She thought it was necessary, for she thought that once you leave one life, you should change something about her. She left her pirating life, she cut her hair...very...very..short.

"That was so beautiful!" Elizabeth sniffed, dabbing the bottom of her eye with a hanker-chief.

"How about I take ye back stage? Meet the lovely child?" I asked, a plan starting to form in my head.

"Oh, that would be lovely!" Elizabeth said, running up and hugging me.

"You know, if she didn't have me and you didn't have Marry, I think Elizabeth would be all over you." Will chuckled.

"Ah, what a disappointment. Would you care to remove yourselves from this world then?" I asked Will and Marry. Will laughed in response, while Marry glared daggers at me. "Ah, come on darlin', tis a joke. Ye are the one that got ta sample me goods, and are now goin' ta have a child." I said, winking. Elizabeth this time joined in the laughter, while Marry grew red with anger. "Now come on me loves, we have ta meet the lovely actors and actresses." I said as Elizabeth walked back over to Will. I didn't even bother to show any sort of love towards Marry, for I was on a mission, and I needed to do this quickly. God only knows how long the actress and child will be there.

Pushing past Marry, Elizabeth, and Will, I walked briskly to the doors that led to the back stage. I pushed through the doors and keep on walking in my brisk pace.

"Sorry, he is bit of a prick when he wants something." Will chuckled from behind me to one of the many people that were staring at me. Let the cunts stare, not that I gave a buggering hell what they thought. And what was with this prick comment from Will? I had never heard him say such a thing! Especially for such a loyal friend who has saved his wife's life, his life, tried to kill him more then once, tried to fuck his wife, tried again and again, then she killed me, then he tried to trade me, then I fucked his wife...he shouldn't call me a prick, he owes me his and his wife's life!

"Ohi, you!" I called to one of the plissés that was staring at me. He nodded timidly. Defiantly a eunuch. Then again, maybe I should get to know the person before I call names. Hell, I thought Will was one until him and Elizabeth had a child. Cute little thing as well, gets around the same amount of traits from Elizabeth and Will, but a little more from Will. Not saying she is a walking girl version of Will, but it fits her. She is very adorable. The man snapped me out of my rambling thoughts, which eked me.

"Yes sir."

"What happened ta that fine lass and child?" The man didn't have the nerve to tell me, or to even speak to me. He just lifted his hand and pointed towards yet another back door, probably leading out to the back of the building. Not even giving him a nod of apparition, I quickly walked towards the door, opening it softer then last time however.

Looking outside, I spotted them. The woman had her child on her lap, and she was swaying softly as she sat down on a crate.

"Don't worry mon cheri." She cooed, stroking the hair out of her child's face. Quite frankly, I had never seen anything so loving. It was even more of a loving gesture then I have seen Will and Elizabeth share. Even to their daughter. Bugger, I better not be going soft! I cleared my throat, causing the woman and her daughter to look over at me. She was beautiful, but didn't have Mary's beauty. Marry had a softer, more delicate beauty, while this woman had a wild, fire like beauty. No doubt she is a fateful wife, for no one couldn't resist to take advantage of that beauty if they had it.

Her hair was as black as the night without a moon or stars. It flowed down her back to her elbows, and her hazel eyes looked unsettled, like they couldn't decide if they wanted to turn brown or green. That's what defiantly knowing that she was defiantly not a marriage type. In fact, she isn't much of a mother looking type either. She could have fooled me if she didn't have a child with her now.

"What do you want, cunt?" She hissed, glaring at me. Her child narrowed her eyes at me as well, which shocked me. Aren't children pure? Guess this one is an exception.

"Well, I was just goin' ta tell ye about an outstandin' performance, but I will take your offer instead." I grinned, wanting to get her riled up. A familiar aching in my goods was starting. This was going to be fun.

"And what did I offer?" She asked, trying to sound innocent and clueless, but I knew that she knew exactly that she knew what I had meant, which shocked me. No one ever really knew what I meant. She must not be new in this subject.

"Well darlin', ye offered me yer cunt." I said, disappointed in that I didn't rile her up at all. I wouldn't show that though, I hated people knowing when they had beaten me. I actually have never gotten that feeling, for I have always won, or made them think they lost when they won, so I could have another chance at beating them.

"Ah, I see. Well, I must have not had a good look at you before then, for now that I have, I must decline. You are not such a good breed, to shabby and dirty for me. Sorry." She said, a grin playing at her lips. Her little girl had a similar grin on her face, and her tears had ceased for the moment. I glared at her, but I couldn't help the grin that came to my face. If I didn't know better, I would say we were related. Such a witty woman, even her child was wild.

"Darlin', you are terribly mistaken. I am Captain Jack Sparrow, ninth Earl of Rochester. I am highly bread." I grinned, feeling that I had won, but that evil grin never left her lips, even though it left her daughters, but it only got replaced with confusion. The woman leaned down to whisper in the kids ear, and then that grin came back to her lips, replacing confusion.

"Ah, so you probably know of my good friend Wilmot?" She grinned. "You know, he loved one of the woman in my family." That got me speechless. She was related to John Wilmot? Her grin grew wider, and she and her daughter started laughing. "Oh my friend, you know nothing of him, do you?" She laughed.

"I know all I need to know!" I defended.

"Ah, but not enough of the fun-facts. Yes, since you are an Earl, you should know of all the people before you, but you do not know enough of the interesting ones. So tell me, what is it that you wanted? You must have come out here for a reason besides utterly humiliating yourself." She said sweetly. Damn was this lass related to him. Cheeky little bastard.

"Aye, there is. Now, I know the play went marvelous, you had a great part as well darlin'." I said looking at her daughter who looked like she couldn't decide on glaring at me, or smiling from the complement. "Now, ye on the other hand, ye need some work." I said looking at the woman. "Ye have the looks, you have the style, you do not have the passion or the love." She smiled as if it was some inside joke, before answering me.

"I was wondering when someone would notice. Finally, looks like we have someone who does." She said, shocking me at her bravery as she moved her eyes to me, staring ever so boldly at me. She was not frightened. Well, that has to be changed. She has to much confidence, no doubt related to John, maybe, if I am lucky, she will have a temper of the beautiful Lizzie who stole said Earl's heart.

"If ye do not have the passion and love for the theater, then why do you do it?"

"I need the money." She sighed, shrugging her shoulders.

"Then why not marry someone rich? With your beauty, that shouldn't be hard."

"Merci Captain Sparrow, but your ideas are the ones of someone who does not know me."

"We have just met." I said, reminding her as if she had forgotten. I must admit, this conversation is one that the normal, proper, society would call disrespectful. The information that I have gathered from her would normally, if I was a gentleman, and she a proper lady, would have taken weeks to find out. We are no such though.

"I know that, I am no fool, but you know so much of me, I would have thought you would have noticed, I can't be tied to anything."

"As much as you want to believe that, you are. That lovely lass in your arms is the thing that you are tied to."

"She is not! How dare you say such a thing? I am not tied to her, nor is she tied to me! We are here, together because we love another. This is our free will."

"Love is binding."

"Why do you say that about such a sacred thing?"

"You are bound to the person that your heart belongs to. You have to think about the feelings of the other person when you do something. You have to think about what will happen to your relationship if you do something as simple as shagging another woman/man."

"Ah, but you are forgetting something Captain Sparrow, if you shag another, you are not truly in love with the woman/man you are betraying because that shows that you are not getting everything from him/her. If you are in love, he/she will be the only one that you would ever dream of shagging, or getting shagged by. They are the only ones that can clench your animalistic desires." She had a point, but then again, maybe she is wrong. Elizabeth and Will love another, very much, yet I got dear said Elizabeth in my bed.

"I have to differ with that." I sighed and looked away from them.

"Well, you probably didn't come out here to have a lovely conversation with little old me, so what is it that you wanted?" She asked, snapping me out of my trance. I looked down at her and the evil grins that had practically been tattooed on their faces were gone. Instead, her daughter was snuggled up in her arms, in a deep sleep, in the dream faze.

"Ah, right. Sorry lass. Now, I have a proposition for ye."

"Please get to the point! She has a bed time ya know."

"I was thinking on training ye in the department-"

"No." She said, getting up, her daughter still in her arms.

"But ye will get more money then you ever dreamed of. Think about it lass," I said, walking over to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, my symbol of persuasion. "you want to have a happy life, don't ye? Money will get you happiness. It doesn't get you the most happiness, but it will give you clothes, food, water, and shelter. For the time being, ye can even stay at me mansion! Me two best mates are staying there as well. Think about it." She turned her head and looked me straight in the eyes, shocking me yet again. She truly wasn't afraid, intimidated, frighten by me. She was looking at me like I was an old friend. A soft smile caressed her lips, but only for a second. I was almost positive that I saw one, but then again, it could have been a trick of the eyes.

"I'll think about it." She said and started walking away, causing my arm to flop down by my side again, a victorious grin coming to my lips.

"How will I reach ye?"

"Follow me." She replied. If I didn't know better, I would think she was trying to seduce me. I caught up to her and wrapped my arm back around her shoulders.

* * *

(Avar)

There is a lot of money, but then again, I would have to put up with this buggering fool! His speech slurred slightly, it seems he hasn't gone a day since birth without drinking alcohol! Bloody buggering cunt! Who the hell does he think he is? Pestering a single mother with her child? Does he think he is going to get me into his bed? I think not! My eyes winded a little at the thought. Maybe I have changed. Not many years ago, I would have taken him there and then, in the streets, but now...now I don't even want him around, or any man.

I thanked God when we came to the street that held Jenami and my home. Five houses later, we finally came to the small house that we fell in love with at first glimpse. Stopping in front of the door, I shifted Jenami so I was holding her with one arm, and used my free hand to open the door. Using my free hand, I held up my index finger and mouthed 'one minute' before I walked in, walking straight to the couch that was on the far left side of the kitchen. Placing Jenami down, I grabbed the shabby blanket that was on the floor and tucked her in, giving her, her stuffed, raggedy old, toy cat.

Smiling, I walked back over, wiping my smile off my face and walked out the door, not closing it for I wanted to make sure nothing would happen to her. I have heard of cases where mothers just look away for a minute or two, and bam, the child is hurt, cut, burned, taken away. Leaning on the door frame, I sighed and looked up in the Captains eyes. I must admit, he had the most beautiful eyes out there, but I had to admit. I liked men with shorter hair, and less messy, but I guess it fits him. He probably wouldn't look as good without that jungle up on his head.

"Thanks for waiting." I said while crossing my arms over my chest as the wind, which use to be a soft breeze, picked up. He nodded and looked in the house at Jenami. I turned my head and saw her sleeping form, a couple of grumbles left her lips and she rolled over, showing her back to us. A warm smile spread on my lips, and Jack chuckled as he heard her mumble.

"I see she is dreaming. I can't remember the last time I have had a dream."

"Hmmmm. I have heard from sources that dreams are of things that are heading your way, or you are worried about. Bad dreams are the brains way of telling you that you are worried about something. Good dreams are your brains way of telling you that you are at ease. Confusing dreams are your brains way of trying to figure out what the hell is going on. Then there is the occasional dream of the future. You worried about your wedding day? You will probably have a bad dream about your wedding. Most of the time, the dreams don't mean anything other then you are worried, but sometimes they are saying 'Stop the buggering wedding!'."

"Have ye ever had one of these dreams?"

"Yes." I said softly. "One good, one bad. My mother wanted me to marry a man, Dave, but I couldn't. I loved him, yes, but not the way that I should. I had a dream that I opened the door to our home, and saw him laying on the floor, his heart in his hand with one of my silver daggers in it. When I had awoken, I decided not to tell anyone, for I am quite sure I knew what it meant. After that dream, for five months, two weeks before the wedding, I stayed away from any man that wasn't Dave. Then one day, I decided that I should go outside for a while, I was looking awfully pale. I walked out, vase in hand, and went to the garden, picking some flowers for the table piece.

"Then I saw him, the Gardner, Sam. I must admit, Sam was one of the most beautiful men that I had seen at the time. Nice sandy blond hair, blue eyes-"

"Darlin', get ta the point." Jack groaned, causing me to grin. Men really do hate it when you describe other men to them.

"Well, one thing lead to another, which lead to a nice romp in the field. Dave had come home from work, and saw our sleeping forms."

"Ah, so yer dream meant that ye would stab him in the heart, but not literally."

"You are smarter then I gave you credit for." I commented. "Well, sorry mate, but I have to cut our chit-chat short. Jenami will wake up any minute now, and she needs her food. As you can see, you know where I live now, and you can come here in three days around noon to see if I have come to my dissension."

"Fare enough. Before ye go, I would appreciate it if ye told me yer name." I couldn't help but laugh at this. This was starting to turn out to be one of those stupid romance stories I was once forced to read. "What is so funny, woman?" He commanded, which caused me to laugh harder.

"I am sorry Captain Sparrow, but this is starting to turn into one of those boring romance stories that old buggers write. My name is Avar."

"Ah, well Ms. Avar, I will see you soon then." He said, turning on his heel and walking down the street. I grinned as he swayed from side to side. I already knew my answer for him, and I am not sure he is going to like it, but Jenami and I most defiantly will. He walked down three houses, and then looked back. I grinned, knowing that he thought I hadn't noticed, but I did. He did that one more time, which caused me to grin more.

I haven't lost my touch at all like I had thought.

* * *

**A/N: I hope I didn't write to large of a chapter. As you can see, Avar is starting to get back into the swing of things, and Jack is just suffering in his new life. There personalities will show more as this story goes on, and there will be a new life to Jack Sparrow and Avar. As they said before, you will not like them, so don't be shocked when you start to hate them. By all means, they are not going to have a fairy tale romance. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry mates, this is not a new chapter. I was just telling you all that I will not be here for a week. I will be on vacation with some friends, but I will up-date as soon as possiable when I get back. Sorry again. **


End file.
